She was there when nobody else was
by Shirubia-kurosaki77
Summary: This is a story about an old friend of Allen. She brings a good twist to the story, along with her friends. Together will they be able to bring down the Noah? AllenxOCxTyki KandaxOC LavixOC
1. Chapter 1

Alright thought I would try to write something else. I don't like what I wrote before.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man. But I do own Sylvia. :3

**~o0o~**

It's been a long, long two months since the attack on headquarters. Many were hurt others were killed, but the "Egg" was destroyed. At that time that meant there was no need for the Noah to attack and that put everyone's minds to rest. If only for a little while. Allen had been in bed for a few days with a severe headache. Everyone was concerned for him, but he still continued to refrain from taking medicine and he always acted fine when with his friends.

**~o0o~**

One night he awoke from a horrible nightmare and it left him restless. He got up and decided to walk around the grounds outside. It was a good idea because if he hadn't he never would have seen the girl sneaking in the back of the Order. He immediately activated his innocence and was holding her against the wall before either one knew what was happening.

**~o0o~**

Just as he was about to ask who she was(he was restraining himself from just tearing her up right there) he noticed who she was. It was the only friend he could remember having for longer then a few months.

**~o0o~**

"H-hey Allen looks like you found me before I found you. You always managed to find me first." The girl stuttered.

~o0o~

"Oh my God! Sylvia...what the hell are you doing here?" Allen questioned with such a fierce tone it made her shudder.

~o0o~

"Well I heard you were sick so I thought I would come and well make you feel better. You never got sick when you were with me and I like to think it was because I made you feel stronger in a way..." Sylvia blushed.

**~o0o~**

In the morning Lavi was heading to Allen's room to see if he was alright. Only to be confronted by a girl he'd never seen leaving the room. She must have turned redder than his hair because she was in her pajamas. They consisted of short-shorts and one of Allen's shirts.

**~o0o~**

"...Who are you?" Lavi asked while looking the stranger up and down.

~o0o~

Just then Allen came out(without a shirt on) he stopped and assessed the situation. Realizing the girl was wearing his shirt and he wasn't wearing one, he then understood why Lavi's eyes were so big.

~o0o~

"It's not what it looks like Lavi!" Allen almost screamed.

~o0o~

"O.K. Well then what is it?" Lavi shot back.

Just then Kanda turned the corner to see what all the commotion was. Allen was horrified.

~o0o~

_Why did it always have to be Kanda?Allen wondered to himself._

Kanda smirked when he saw the girl and Allen.

"Way to go short-stack I knew you could do it one day." Kanda could barely hold down his laugh.

"Hey is that really necessary? This is Sylvia she's one of my oldest and best friends. She came last night and while on her travels she was attacked by akuma so her luggage was destroyed therefore I gave her one of my shirts. That is all!" Allen blurted out.

~o0o~

Kanda looked disappointed in a way.

~o0o~

"Ummm Allen I am going to the kitchen I will be back soon and don't worry I will bring you everything." Sylvia giggled.

~o0o~

"Oh alright well do you need me to show you the way" Allen asked.

~o0o~

"No don't forget Allen I have been here before. You're not the only one with innocence. It bothers me when you forget that." Sylvia sighed.

~o0o~

"S-sorry" Allen replied.

~o0o~

And with that she was off. Leaving behind two very confused exorcists with one who at the moment had the answers to everything.

~o0o~

Well chapter one. I really like where this one is going...it's definitely better than my other one.

Jan Jan for now. (yes Purplebunny93 that was for you)


	2. Chapter 2

lol I shall do this instead of homework :3

~o0o~

Sylvia was walking through the hallways remembering all the great memories she had in this place. She got to the cafeteria and immediately all eyes were on her. Sylvia blushed and walked over to the counter.

~o0o~

"Whoa well who might you be?" Jherrie sang.

"Oh hello. I'm Sylvia, I'm uh visiting Allen." Sylvia replied rather reluctantly. She didn't like people asking questions especially personal ones.

"O.K. Well Sylvia what would you like to eat?"

"Everything please." Sylvia said flatly.

"E-everything you sure you can eat all that?"

"I have to feed Allen too remember."

"Well that's true. Alright coming up."

~o0o~

Sylvia turned around to look at everyone in the cafeteria. She was waiting for food so she had time to stare at people. That's when she saw General Cloud Nyne. Sylvia immediately ran at her former master. Cloud saw her coming and jumped up. As soon as Sylvia was close enough she welcomed her with a...slap in the face.

~o0o~

"Hey what was that for? I left a note that said why I was leaving." Sylvia groaned.

"So that was eleven years ago and you were only six! Where the hell did you go?" Cloud yelled.

"Well you see I went to my home to get something I had forgotten. Well more like someone. When I got there they were already dead, killed by the Noah. So after that I just sort of wandered around and eventually joined the circus" Sylvia whispered.

"Oh now I remember you! You were my idiot apprentice's little friend" Cross chuckled. "My you have certainly gotten bi-"

"Cross she is not a toy for you to play with!" Cloud screeched.(Or more like the monkey on her shoulder did.)

"Well it was nice to see you again. I'll be staying with Allen for as long as I need to so goodbye and call if you need me." Sylvia cut in before Cross could say anything.

~o0o~

As Sylvia brought the food up to Allen's room she nearly got trampled by a female exorcist. The girl was so busy thinking she nearly bumped in to Sylvia. Fortunately Sylvia has great reflexes and dodged just in time. She continued on walking 'till she got to Allen's room. She was about to knock when she remembered he said to just come in so she pushed the door open. Allen was finishing the knot on his tie as Sylvia walked in. He turned to say something only to zone out by the amount of food she was holding.

~o0o~

"Oh man look at all that food" Allen drooled.

"Stop drooling and eat it before it gets cold" Sylvia joked.

"Alright let's dig in" Allen jumped at the food.

~o0o~

Allen and Sylvia lay on the floor with piles of dishes all around them. They were so full they felt like they were going to pop.

~o0o~

"Wow I don't think I will ever be able to eat again!" Allen confessed.

"You? Never eat again? Well there's a shocker!" Sylvia laughed.

~o0o~

Just then there was a knock at the door and without hesitation Allen got up and opened it. There was a man with dark shoulder length hair panting as if he had been running.

~o0o~

"Komui what's wrong?" Allen asked with a look of concern on his face.

"I heard that the infamous Sylvia was here. I want to meet her and well she was also called to see Hevlaska." Komui wheezed.

"Alright well we will meet you down there." Allen responded.

"Sorry Allen but you can't come. Revellier only wants Sylvia."

"Alright I will be down in a minute I just need to get changed." Sylvia cut in before it got too awkward.

"Alright we will be waiting." Komui said before leaving Allen and Sylvia alone.

~o0o~

Allen was standing outside the room while Sylvia got dressed. When she came out they exchanged a look of confusion and worry before she left for Hevlaska's chamber without a word.

~o0o~

"Welcome back." Revellier and several others announced at the arrival of the supposed "infamous" Sylvia.

"Why thank you. It's good to be back. Now I would like to get this over with fast so Hevlaska will you please check me now?" She asked with a tone that made it sound like a statement not a question.

"_Alright please do not struggle"_ Hevlaska spoke up with an enchanted echo in her voice.

~o0o~

Hevlaska picked up Sylvia.

~o0o~

"_14%...23%...46%...67%...79%...85%...92%...100%." _Hevlaska announced.

"Well congratulations since you left you have become fully connected with your innocence." Cloud chirped.


	3. Chapter 3

Just thought I would update before the evil thing society calls school starts again.

~o0o~

"No way I refuse. Never gonna happen. Not if the world depended on it." Sylvia said while trying to run out of Hevlaska's chambers. Only to be held back by Cloud.

"We need more exorcists O.K. The Noah have been taking us out left and right." Revellier shouted.

"Exactly don't you think a new general would be music to their ears and they would try to take me out within the first week of it being official!" Sylvia mumbled while trying to get Cloud to let go of her.

"Well what if we don't make it official? We could not say anything only the people in this building would know." Komui wondered out loud.

"What? We can't do that central has to know. If we lie to them things could get worse for the Order than they already are." Lavi piped up.

~o0o~

Bookman and Bookman Jr. the only two people who were actually aloud to be there besides the generals, the head of the science department, Revellier, Howard Link, and of course Hevlaska.

~o0o~

"But it's the only way she'd do it." Cloud replied flatly.

"That works for me I am now the official general who doesn't exist." Sylvia smiled.

~o0o~

Sylvia was walking through the halls, thinking about how she would tell Allen she's a General.

~o0o~

"What? You're a General? How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?" Allen hollered.

"Well truthfully I knew I had the potential since I met you at the circus...I am sorry I never told you but I didn't want to burden you." Sylvia whimpered.

"...Alright I guess I deserved not knowing. But why am I in your squad?"

"Oh because I refused to do it without you Allen."

"I see well I guess we should go and get our new mission."

"I guess we should...this will be hell."

"At least we will go down together." Allen tilted his head and smiled.

~o~

"_Why does his smile always get to me? What is it about him that I have come to love? Is it his smile, his personality, his looks, or is it his love for everyone and everything around him? Sometimes I feel it's everything about him that makes me weak in the knees._

_~o~_

Sylvia opened the door to find Komui sitting at his... stack of papers? Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and Miranda were sitting on the couch opposite Komui. They were all awaiting the arrival of their newest General.

~o0o~

"G'morning sorry we're late. What's the new mission and where do we have to go?" Sylvia could barely control her glee.

"Well aren't we in a rush today. Alright there's a town in Germany that's being constantly attacked by akuma. But the thing is it's the akuma that are being killed. Therefore we have reason to believe there's an accomadator there and we want you to find them and bring them back." Komui explained.

"Interesting...ALRIGHT! First mission as a General! Lets go get ready." Sylvia cheered.

~o0o~

"Well congrats guys you are now on your way to becoming the next best exorcists. With me as your master you will learn everything in a matter of weeks.

Can I ask why you requested Allen?" Lenalee questioned.

"Well we have known each other since before Mana died and well we will never forgot about everything that has happened. We both lived tough lives my parents abandoned me while hers were sent to jail for murder of her sister. We met at the circus and we never talked to each other for long periods of time but we always sat next to each other over breaks. We did get each other the best gifts we could find for birthdays and other occasions. We always had each other and that was enough for us. I mean we were kids what more do you need." Allen spoke up as if he was explaining something that was so obvious it hurt.

~o0o~

Sylvia took a hold of her hair which was wrapped up in a bun. She untied the elastic and it fell to her hips. It was long black and very straight. it made her blue eyes stand out even more than they already did. She was very slim but yet looked like she was strong enough to kill you with her bare hands. Nobody could take their eyes of her, she was so beautiful. When she noticed she was being stared at she blushed and turned away.

~o0o~

"Everybody up we have to leave now or we'll miss our train." Sylvia commanded.

~o0o~

Everybody was quite excited on the train. I mean they will most likely come across akuma and that meant seeing what Sylvia's innocence is. She had said no when they had asked to see what it was. She only felt it necessary to activate when there was danger. They got off the train in a small but lively town. It was so busy because the town was an export for major items like foods cattle and gold. They were immediately greeted by three different venders trying to get them to buy the same thing arguing who's was better. Sylvia just ignored them and kept on walking.

~o0o~

" I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Not even an akuma." Lavi frowned."And here I was expecting a fight."

" Lets go to the forest we might find something there." Lenalee decided.

"Alright." Sylvia agreed.

~o0o~

"Well that was a complete waste of time." Kanda whined.

~o0o~

Just then everyone was grabbed from behind and held in place.

~o0o~

"Well if it isn't our favourite lot of exorcists, and the fourteenth. This shall be fun. Come with us Allen and let your inner Noah out...or your friends die." Tyki smirked.

~o0o~

Allen walked towards Tyki. He was taking the easy way out and just giving up. When all of a sudden he was flying through the air. Having been kicked by Sylvia.

~o0o~

"Allen you bastard! Why the hell did you not tell me you were awakening as a Noah?

I told you everything and in return you keep this from me?" Sylvia screamed while standing above him.

"Hey you didn't tell me you were a General...and you haven't even shown me your innocence after all the years we've known each other." Allen screamed back.

"Dumb ass why did you just say I was a General that was supposed to be a secret. And maybe I haven't shown you my innocence because I am ashamed of what it is." Sylvia questioned with tears in her eyes.

"I'm lost. This girl is a new General? You two know each other. And she became a General without showing anybody her innocence?" Tyki inquired.\

"Yes I am a General and yes me and Allen know each other. And again yes I have only shown one person what my innocence is and they are dead so for all I care my innocence died with them." Sylvia shot back.

"Really? Well what if I got all the Noah present to attack you at once? Would you activate then?" Sheril wondered.

"If I have to I guess I will. But Allen please don't judge me for this. I have been by your side through everything and I will continue to be with you if you let me." Sylvia sighed.

~o0o~

Sylvia activated her innocence. Almost immediately her eyes went pure black. Her hair went white. She started to shake when all of a sudden wings came out of her back, and claws replaced her hands. Her mouth then disappeared and was replaced by a trinity of crosses. Everybody dropped to their knees in shock. Allen was horrified, frozen in the spot on the ground where she had kicked him.


	4. Chapter 4

**lol yay no more homework to be worked on.**

"This is my innocence. It is called silent moth, because I don't talk I think the words and you hear me 'cause as of right now your mind is my mind." Sylvia slowly explained.

"What the hell is going on this is your innocence this is what you've hidden from me."Allen hollered.

"I knew you'd reject me. This is the pain in my life. It plagues me and makes my whole world black."

"What exactly can you do with your innocence. I mean there doesn't appear to be anything that's worth fear." Sheryl questioned.

"Well I can talk to you and so far that's all I want to reveal OK." Sylvia made what looked to be a sad face.

"How have you been able to hide this from me? No how have you been able to hide this from the order?"Allen thought aloud.

"I don't have to activate to prove I have it. I'm a parasite type it is a tattoo of wings on my back with a trinity of crosses in the middle."

"This is amazing! How have you not shown up on our radar. I mean this seems like something we should have heard about long ago."Tyki wondered.

"I told you the only person I have shown was my brother an accomadator like me only stronger unfortunately not strong enough because he couldn't stand up to you filthy Noah and you killed him for it."

"Sorry for your loss now come with us. I think the Earl would like to take a look at you." Sheryl demanded.

"You know I don't see that happening ever." Sylvia stepped back.

"Oh please if you come we will leave these exorcists alone including Allen" Tyki bargained

"If you can stand up I will go with you. If you cannot you the Earl and the akuma will have to lay low for 6 months. Get it? Got it? Good." Sylvia giggled.

"Is that all?"

**They all try to stand only to not have a single muscle even flinch.**

"I told you your mind is my mind, I have complete control over your body and everything in it. I now have the power to make your heart stop or your lungs. I can kill you from the inside out without even being in contact with you. Isn't it fun to be completely helples-"

~o0o~

**Sylvia fell to her knees holding her head and wincing. Her innocence still activated.**

"You are not the only person who can own a persons mind...you left yourself vulnerable you fool now I have you" Wisely smirked.

**He stands up.**

"Hah hah. Well tell me Noah was it worth it? Was it worth all the things you just saw? How does it feel to see and live the rest of your life in pain?" Sylvia flipped onto her back.

"You have such a dark past and it's actually painful to watch. Even for me. How did you live to become such a person with this haunting you?"

"This person you see is a decade worth of pain and suffering hidden under a smile. Fortunately someone is still alive but they are slowly becoming a recluse."

"Hey you cant go with them. I can't lose you again!"Allen jumped on Sylvia

"Allen I will come back even if I die I will return to you." Sylvia began to blush.

"This is touching now come we must be back before our big family dinner if the Earl decides tonight weather you are a threat or a pet is completely unknown but good luck anyways." Tyki winked at her.

"Promise me something Tyki." Allen looked up at him

"...Alright."

"If the Earl rejects her please take me in her place. I will go as long as she is alive, promise you will keep her alive."

"Allen don't make promises you cant keep if I live I wish to live with you forever and that won't happen if you take my place. Now goodbye I will see you again." Sylvia put her hand on his cheek.

"I promise Allen. Now road open a door were leaving." Tyki turned abruptly.

"Kay. Kay." Road jumped up with glee.

"Goodbye I'll be waiting" Allen took her hand and pulled her close enough to give her a soft kiss.

**They disappear.**

"Let's find that innocence and get the hell out of this goddamn country." Allen jumped up and headed back to town.

"OK" Everyone said in unison.

~o0o~

"What she's missing already! One mission and poof gone." Komui made a puff of smoke appear.

"This isn't funny Komui, she could already be dead we have to help her."Allen screamed.

"So Sylvia pulled a disappearing act on you. Huh well that does seem like her." An unknown voice chirped up from the doorway.

"She was taken- who are you?" Allen chided

"Wait she was taken. Huh now that changes things-" The girl took a few steps towards him.

"Who are you?" Allen asked again taking steps back.

"I'm her friend, I mean we used to be but anyways if shes gone there is a way to find her"

"What how?" Cloud nearly jumped out of her seat.

**The girl turned to Allen.**

"What's your name?"

"Allen. You?"

"Kasumi"

"Well Kasumi how do we find her?"

"Heh well Allen that is a mighty fine question. Unfortunately I cannot tell you. But if I promise to get her back will that be OK?"

" That would be great." Allen's eyes lit up.

"Che" Kanda turned to leave, only to have a knife whiz past his ear.

"You know I really don't appreciate people I don't know leaving while I talk." Kasumi grinned from ear to ear.

"Why you little-" Kanda dodged another knife.

" I also don't like people who talk back."

**Kasumi opened her coat to reveal what must have been hundreds of knives.**

" I can do this all night. They never run out, being made of innocence and all." Kasumi did a little twirl.

~o0o~

"You are an accomadator?" Komui's eyes widened.

" Yes, yes I am." Kasumi giggled.

**She turned to Kanda. Gave him a smile and a wink. He turned red and walked to the farthest corner of the room.**

**Well i don't own DGM but i own Sylvia and Purplebunny93 owns kasumi but we friends and shes ok with it  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it's been awhile since I last updated it was a hectic week filled with homework Easter and of course a never ending attack of friends wanting to hang out with me as if they would die if I said no. lol my friends are so crazy ain't that right purplebunny93**

**Now onto the next chapter.**

Kasumi was wandering around the Order as she usually did at night, partially due to the fact that she doesn't sleep, and that she likes the silence. She was walking by the training area when she heard what sounded like metal on rock walls. Kasumi was a little worried to look in, having this feeling that it was the swordsman Kanda. Once she got the courage to enter the room she saw him flying across the walls and slicing into thin air, his sheath and coat lay in a neat pile next to Kasumi on the ground. She realized that the only thing on his torso were the beats of sweat forming at every swing of his blade, she hadn't noticed before because her eyes were set on his sword. The way that Kanda moved his blade with such precision made Kasumi fall into a trance. She broke out immediately after having a thought that brought a grin to her face, she looked like Allen in a game of poker. Carefully and quietly she took out one of her knives and swung it at the swordsman. He heard it coming so he dodged in time for it to fly not an inch from his nose.

"WHAT THE HELL...KASUMI!" he stared at her with hatred and disbelief. _How could she have gotten in with out me noticing?_

"Hey Kanda. Just thought it would be fun to see if I could break your focus."

"Che. You're going to wish you didn't, I'm going to cut you down right here, right now." He jumped into the air and landed behind Kasumi.

~*o*~

Allen was restless. He could only think of the worst possible scenario. The one where the Noah kill Sylvia right in front of his eyes, before finishing him off too. Finally Allen couldn't take it, being in the dark, alone with his thoughts. He got out of bed and decided to wander the Order, looking for something to take his mind off of things. He walked aimlessly around 'till he came across Lavi's room. Allen finally built up enough strength to knock and see if the Bookman-in-training was awake. He heard shuffling before the door opened and the red-headed Exorcist looked up to see what the disturbance was. Lavi looked Allen up and down before realizing it was a person let alone Allen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he opened his mouth to say something but a yawn cut him off.

"Hey Allen. Whatchya doin' here? You sleep walkin' or somethin'?"

"No...ah...sorry I was just restless and thought if I had somebody to talk to this feeling would go away."

"What feeling?"

"Pure dread."

"C'mon in."

"...Thanks Lavi."

~*o*~

She blocked the blade with a knife, only pissing Kanda off more. _How can she block such powerful strikes with just a knife? _Kanda was bewildered. Kasumi stopped and jumped back about ten-fifteen feet.

"Hey don't get so angry, just go back into your zone and see if you can dodge my knives. OK?"

"No."

Kasumi ignored him and pulled out three knives in each hand. She started throwing them one by one in his direction. Moving where her hands slightly each throw causing them to spread everywhere, giving no space for Kanda to jump away with out being stabbed. He could only block with mugen which is what he did. After awhile of constant knife attacks from Kasumi, Kanda got sloppy. He blocked one knife but let the other soar right into his ribs. Kanda fell to his knees, not because of pain but because of shock.

~*o*~

Allen was expecting the room to be filled with books and papers with handwritten notes all over them. But to his surprise the room was occupied by nothing more than a bed, a table, and a chair. No books, no papers, there was a shit-load of candy wrappers though. They covered everything with a colourful layer.

"Wow Lavi! You sure you've got enough candy?"

"You're one to talk Allen."

"True true, but still you got any left?"

"Oh Allen are you ever full?"

"Funny Lavi but just answer my question. Do. You. Have. Anymore?"

"Ya ya c'mere. Take a seat."

"Thanks."

"So why are you here exactly? Did you have a nightmare or somethin'?"

"You could say that... I just kept picturing Sylvia getting killed in front of me, and then being killed myself..."

" Damn that's not a good dream. You really love her don't you? Don't answer that it's a stupid question. I know with out you telling me... if you want you can stay here tonight. Just so you can get some peace of mind."

"Thanks but there's only one bed and I don't want to keep you up any longer."

Lavi walked over to the chair and pushed on the back 'till it started to move, creating a nice big bed.

~*o*~

"Oh my God! Kanda are you OK?"Kasumi ran at him and stared at the knife. She reached to take it out only to have a hand grab her wrist. She looked up to see Kanda staring at her with cold, angry eyes.

"What the hell Kasumi? Don't tell me YOU are actually planning on taking the knife out of ME. I can take it out myself."

"Kanda relax having me take out the knife I threw at you doesn't make you any less of a man, but fine take it out of yourself."

Kanda reached down and pulled the blade out, only to find it broken in half. The other half still wedged in between two of his ribs. He made a little whine out of anger. Before he could stop her, Kasumi had already opened the wound to reach in and take out the other half. Kanda grimaced in pain from having the wound opened so much but also having Kasumi's fingers sink into the cut and slowly pull out the other half of the blade.

"Do you have any gauze?"

"Over by my coat."

Kasumi walked over to where the roll of gauze lay. She picked it up and wandered back to the swordsman who had sat down on the floor in a way so that the blood wouldn't get on his clothes.

He reached for the gauze only to have Kasumi pull away, she slowly started to unravel it.

"OK I can do this part go away."

"No it's my fault I will wrap it myself."

Kasumi looked up at Kanda, ignoring the evil look he was giving her and proceeded to unroll the gauze. Kanda just stared at her as she knelt down and started to wrap it around him. He felt odd, like her touch was something he wished he could have forever. _What the hell is this feeling? What exactly is making this happen?_ The way her fingers slid so precisely across his skin made him shiver with delight. Once Kasumi was done Kanda crawled back a few feet so as not to tempt himself and try something he would probably regret in the morning.

~*o*~

Allen walked over to the newly made bed and sat on it. He felt better immediately, but before he could even ask Lavi walked over with a few blankets in his arms.

"Pillows under the bed."

"Thank you Lavi."

"No problem just promise not to snore."

"Hah I promise."

"Allen...?"

"Ya what is it?"

"Sylvia will be fine, she's a General after all. Just believe in her, you would be surprised at how many people I have heard say that shes 'a magnificent person' or 'the strongest girl and not just her strength but her will'. Everyone says the same thing, and I don't think that's a coincidence. I'm expecting her to be as she always is just with a slight pride in the fact that she probably annoyed the Noah to death."

"...Thank you Lavi that actually made me feel better. Good night."

"Good night."

~*o*~

Kasumi looked at Kanda before immediately closing the gap he had just made. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down so she could press her lips against his. Kanda was hesitant, or just shocked for a few seconds, but once he recovered he found himself holding Kasumi's waist with one hand and her cheek with the other. For several minutes all you could hear was a sharp intake of breath every so often. Eventually the two separated, looking at one another to see if they wanted to never speak of this again, or to see if they never wanted to stop. Still in each others arms Kasumi made the decision for them both, she stared into the dark eyes of the man in front of her and immediately locked lips with him again.

"Kanda?"

"Ya"

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that."

Kasumi stood up and ran to the doorway before hearing steps behind her. Kanda grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. Kasumi just stood there, soaking in the feeling.

"Don't apologize. I would have done the same thing. You...you make me feel so..."

"Kanda..."

Kasumi turned so that she was pressed against his bare chest. He ran his thumb along her jaw before lifting it and kissing her again. This time she let him take the lead, Kanda ran his tongue along her bottom lip before biting it softly. Kasumi grabbed his hair and cut it out off the ponytail with one of her knives. Taking in a fist full of the silky dark strands she used them to pull Kanda closer. Just then both of their golems flew around them saying something they had to hear twice before moving.

"All Exorcists get to Komui's office now. He just got a message from the Noah saying that Sylvia is about to be executed!"

"What no they can't kill her! C'mon Kanda we have to go."

"Got it"

~*o*~

Allen awoke from his slumber. He could hear Lavi yelling at him from the bath room. All he could make out was 'Sylvia's in trouble' before he jumped out of bed and ran for Komui's office. When he arrived he found Everyone standing along the walls as if making a path for him to walk.

"What's going on Komui?"

"I just got a message from the Noah saying that Sylvia will be executed if we don't go and meet them at a specified location."

"WELL WHY THE HELL ARE WE STILL STANDING HERE WE HAVE TO GO SAVE HER!"

"Relax we are going but we just needed to make a plan first."Cross looked at is apprentice with what looked like fear and sadness.

"Screw a plan. All we have to do is go in and kill them all."

"Fine if that is what you want to do no one will stop you. They want you to go to where you and Sylvia first met. We don't know where that is so you'll have to lead us there."

"Fine lets go. Are we taking the Ark?"

"That would be wise considering it's much faster than taking a train or a boat."

Allen grabbed his coat and ran to the Ark. Everyone was waiting inside, they all looked determined or scared. Allen just blew past them to the secret room with the piano inside. They all followed him. He started to play and play before the door opened and they walked through it only to find what looked like an empty lot filled with weeds and garbage.

"Hey Allen you sure this is the right place?"

"Positive it may not look good now but this is where we met, it used to have a circus tent right in the middle."

"Hello there Exorcists."

"Tyki. Where is Sylvia? Where is she?"

"Relax she's over there"

Allen looked up to see Sylvia hanging from a tree, her hands pinned to it with some off Road's candles. Tyki smirked as he watched Allen run to her, only to have the rest of the Noah block his way.

"Get the hell out of my way before I kill you all!"

"Calm down Allen we just want to talk. You can have her back if you answer all our questions truthfully, don't lie or Sylvia gets a candle in the stomach."

"Bastards what do you want?"

"...Allen will you ever be willing to come to our side?"

"NO not after this, not like there was a chance before. But this just makes me want to kill you all."

"Alright question two. Do you love this girl?"

"Yes I do. I love her with all my heart, she's my everything."

**The end hahahaha what's gonna happen oh no I just ruined your lives muahahahahahahaha**


	6. Chapter 6

Well guys I'm back sooner than I thought. I felt bad for ending it there so on with the next chapter.

~*o*~

"Allen?...Hey you came! That's great now take these candles out so I can hug you."

"Sylvia...you're awake! How do you feel?"

"Oh like I have two candles stabbed in my hands."

"Hah well I am not leaving now that I have found you so you can relax."

"You know I don't think I can..."

The movement in the corner of his eye made him realize that the Noah were still around. And apparently they didn't ask all the questions they had.

"Allen. We have one more question." Tyki walked in front of him, a little to close for comfort.

"Fine. What is it?" Allen stepped back so as not to be tempted to cut him to pieces.

"Would you sacrifice yourself to save this girl?"

"Of course I would what kind of question is that?"

That's when Allen realized it wasn't a question but a challenge. Road lifted her hand and about two dozen candles followed her lead. They all floated for a few seconds, taunting him before they flew at Sylvia. Allen jumped but was to late, and he was filled with both pain and relief. One candle got Sylvia in the arm not causing a lot of damage. But the rest were sent into a fall of flames that instantly melted them to nothing more than sizzling wax.

"Road? Why didn't they hit her? What the hell happened?"

"I..I don't know Tyki I'm sorry..."

"They didn't hit her because I won't let her die. She has saved my life too many times, I was bound to save her sooner or later. Thank you for this opportunity to repay my dept."

A girl walked out of the shadows of the forest. A wild grin on her face, much like the one on Sylvia's at the moment. The girl walked towards the Noah before turning on her heels and waltzing over to the tree Sylvia was in.

"Who are you?" Sheryl mused.

"My name is Therese."

" Thank you for saving her... I-I should have reacted faster." Allen said while trying to control his shaking.

"No problem. Hey don't beat yourself up just help her down. I'll deal with the Noah."

"Deal with us how?"

"Depends on if Sylvia wants to kill you or just hurt you severely."

Flames started to whirl around Therese. Her brown hair blowing across her face, making the grin almost horrifying. She started to laugh, before whipping spears of fire at the Noah. They dodged them easily enough only to realize that that wasn't the worst of it. Therese was spinning a fire whip above her head before swinging it across hitting all of them. Knocking each and every Noah to the ground, she walked over to them enclosing them in a wall of flames so they couldn't escape. Meanwhile Allen was pulling the candles out of Sylvia's hands, as soon as both were out she dropped down and wrapped her arms around Allen.

"Hey Sylvia? You alright?" Therese emerged from the flames. "Looks like I came at just the right time."

"Yes thank you Therese. Impeccable timing as always."

"Aw you flatter me. Now do you want me to kill or release the Noah?"

"Release them I want them to know we pitied them, to prove that we have them in our hands and we can drop them whenever we want to."

"Alright I'll make the fire go out as soon as we are on the Ark."

Allen opened the door to the Ark. After sitting at the piano for a while he felt a hand on his back. Allen turned to find Sylvia standing above him with worrying eyes. She sat next to him and took his hand in her bandaged ones.

"Allen relax OK I am not mad nor am I upset. What you said out there...is it true? Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Great 'cause I love you too...You actually helped me find somebody I have been looking for. It's been so long since I last saw Therese and I thought she was dead."

"Who is she exactly?"

"That's not important."

Sylvia wrapped her arms around Allen's neck and slowly brought her lips to his. Allen immediately felt relieved to know that she didn't hate him. He put his arms on her waist and pulled her closer. Allen loved the way she giggled when he bit her lip. Hearing her laugh made him over flow with joy. Allen picked her up and walked over to the couch. Sylvia wrapped her legs around him, but never parted from his lips. They were laying on the couch for several minutes. Until. They were cut off by a sound in the door way. Allen turned and sighed at what he saw. Cross and Cloud were standing in the doorway with grins going from ear to ear. Sylvia began to blush and stood up.

"Idiot apprentice! Didn't know you had it in ya."

"You know master we're back at the Order you can leave the Ark."

"Revellier wants to see both of you in komui's office now."Cloud sighed at them both.

"Ugh why? I hate that guy...he thinks Allen's a traitor."

"That may be but you still have to be professional. Sorry I hate him too, unfortunately he's on top."

"He has a few questions for you."

"Hah questions? God I hate questions right now." Allen made a face that cracked Sylvia up.

When Allen and Sylvia walked into Komui's office they found everybody there. Not just the Generals or the Bookmen, but everyone.

"Sup guys?"

"Hey how are your hands?" Lavi inquired.

"Oh they're healing. It's almost as fast as Kanda-my healing I mean."

"Really? OK well we shall keep that in mind."

"Enough idle chit chat."Revellier cut in.

"What can I do for you Revellier?"

"Tell me who this is and why she came back with you."

He pointed to Therese and Sylvia burst out laughing at the sight. Therese was handcuffed with two guards around her. Sylvia was on the floor in tears.

"Oh man Therese you always know how to get yourself arrested or cuffed don't you? I mean I can't remember a time where you weren't getting caught for everything you did. I can't believe I could get away with everything and you couldn't steal a cookie without getting smacked."

"Shuttup Sylvia and get me out of these cuffs."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes tell them who I am and let me out."

"Alrighty. Revellier let her go. She's a harmless version of me. This is Therese my older sister."

"Whoa wait! Sister? I thought you said your brother and sister were killed." Allen went wide eyed.

"Ya they were but I never said they were the only siblings I have...had." Sylvia let out a sigh.

"So what if she's your sister? That doesn't make her a good guy!" Revellier glared at them both.

"Revellier shuttup! If being my sister doesn't make her good then will the fact that she's an accomadator change anything?"

"She's an accomadator?"

"Duh was it just me or did everyone see the fire that she made. That was not by accident, her innocence is fire based."

"Really? Uncuff her immediately."

"Thank you Sylvia but was it really necessary to fall on the floor laughing at me?"

"Yes. Yes it was."

Sylvia walked around the Order showing Therese everything. Oddly enough she never let go of Allen's arm while walking and talking. He just stood next to her with a big smile. Therese was watching him like a hawk, making sure he did nothing inappropriate with her little sister. When the tour was over Sylvia took Therese back to her room without Allen.

"Hey Sylv is he your boyfriend or your best friend?"

"Boyfriend duh. We love each other and...well nothing you say can change my mind."

"Ah OK well I'll be here for awhile considering I don't have an assignment. So just knock if you need me."

"Mmmk I'll be back in the morning so we can get breakfast together."

"Alright see you then."

Therese went to bed right away, being handcuffed made her tired. Sylvia skipped back to her and Allen's room. She hesitated in the doorway listening so as not to walk in on him changing. After a minute of quietly waiting she opened the door. Allen was on the bed reading a book. Sylvia jumped next to him because he didn't hear her come in.

"Hey Allen. I heard something today that made me laugh. Is it true that Kanda calls you Beansprout, Moyashi, and Shortstack?"

"Oh c'mon please tell me you are not going to call me that from now on?"

"No I would never...Beansprout!"

Allen glared at her but before he could say anything she wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest. For a long time it was silent and Allen was only listening to the sound of Sylvia's breathing. But after a while she moved to look at him.

"Allen?"

"Ya?"

"Don't ever let me go with the Noah willingly ever again."

"I won't."

"Thank you."

Allen picked up the blanket and pulled it over both of them. He could tell it helped because Sylvia immediately nudged closer trying to take in all of his body heat. It felt like she fit there, like she was made for him. Allen savored this moment feeling her heart beat, her chest rise and sink for every passing breath. He was willing to stay up all night just to watch her, but sleep got a hold of him and dragged him under. Allen awoke with a jolt. He looked around the room but couldn't see Sylvia any where and his heart fell. That's when he felt a hand wrap around him from behind, he turned to see pale blue eyes looking straight into his.

"Morning Allen."

"Morning Sylvia how did you sleep?"

"Just fine. You?"

"Great knowing you were right beside me."

"I wish we could stay like this forever but I have to get Therese and have breakfast with her."

"OK well I won't keep you."

"See you in a little while."

"OK."

Sylvia walked through the never-ending hallways attempting to remember where Therese's room was. When she found it she let herself in.

"Hey Therese! Wake up! I'm hungry, get out off bed."

"Mmmmmm...go away."

"No c'mon get out of bed. It's breakfast time."

"Fine."

They walked to the cafeteria, and found it over flowing with Finders and Exorcists. Allen waved them over.

"Hey guys. I got you some food."

"Thank you Allen."

Lavi waltzed over with a huge smirk on his face. No one knew why 'till Kanda walked in holding Kasumi's hand. The initial shock was enough to make Allen fall of his bench, Sylvia fall to the floor laughing, and everyone else's jaws to drop.

"Oh my God Kasumi! This is great hahahahahahaha I've been waiting for you guys to show us you were together."

"You mean you knew?"

"Duh you can't hide something like that from me."

"K-kanda how- when-...?"Allen tried to pull himself off the floor.

"Well you see it was before we got Sylvia back. We were training and then I got hit with one of her knives and she helped me and then ya we sorta started making out."

Kasumi elbowed him.

"Hey what was that for?"

"When you put it that way it sounds like all I do is make out with boys. Which I don't, it's just you- you were special."

Kasumi leaned in and kissed Kanda on the cheek. Allen again fell off the bench and Sylvia was laughing even harder. Kanda took Kasumi's hand again and they walked over to the counter to order their food.

"Huh they both ordered soba noodles. Do they both like it or is Kanda not letting her get anything else?"

"Are you kidding Kasumi lives off the stuff. It's all she eats, anything else and she feels sick."

"Huh I guess they are a good couple."

"Yes they are. A great couple. But I want to know if it happened while I was missing or if it was before. 'Cause if it was while I was missing that hurts, they were making out while I was being tortured. Love sucks."

"Wha- hey!"

"I didn't mean it that way! I mean when it comes time to love it usually happens at shitty times. That's all. Our love rocks!"

Sylvia kissed Allen on the cheek and started to laugh.

"Great so now I'm the only one of the three of us without a girl-friend. Just great."

"Aw Lavi you'll find someone."

Sylvia slowly turned her eyes so that she was looking at Therese, then moved them back to Lavi. He got the hint and sat beside Therese who had poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Therese?"

"Ya?"

Before Lavi could say something Lenalee walked up and sat beside him. Lavi turned his attention not to Lenalee but to Sylvia for guidance. She caught his eye and made a face that told him to back down 'till they were alone. Lavi nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna go find the old panda. Later guys."

"Bye Lavi."

Therese looked at him as he walked away. Her eyes made it seem like she was still wanting to know what Lavi was going to ask.

~*o*~

Well that was just to keep you updated. So much school work makes it hard to write.


	7. Chapter 7

Therese finished her coffee, and ran out of the cafeteria. She ran through the halls, looking for

somebody.

"Lavi!"

The red head stopped walking, and turned to see the brunette running at him. He was secretly happy to see her.

"Hey Therese. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know what you were going to say before Lenalee came. I hate people who don't finish their sentences."

"Ah..Well you see. I was kinda going to ask you out on a date." Lavi looked to the floor, a very evident blush on his face. He was tracing a circle on the ground with his foot, hoping she would say something soon.

"Y-you wanted to go out with...me? Why? I'm nothing special."

"Well you're special to me, and I want to get to know you better."

"I see. Well then, OK."

"Really?" The blush on his face deepened, but he realized that Therese had a shade of red on her cheeks too.

"How's tonight?"

"Great!"

"I'll pick you up from your room at 7 OK?"

"OK bye." Therese took one step closer and kissed Lavi on the cheek. She then walked away out of sight. Lavi waited until she was gone before jumping up in the air.

"Well well well. Looks like I've just gotten you a girlfriend Lavi." He turned to see Sylvia standing at the end of the hallway.

"Ah ya thanks. I owe you."

"No it's fine. Just remember to be a man, not a bookman."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Figure it out. Bye Bye." Sylvia walked around the corner, not even bothering to look back at the red head. Lavi continued on his adventure to find Bookman. He opened a random door.

"Hey Panda you in here?"

"Lavi turn around before you make a fool out of yourself."

"Hey panda. Where've you been?"

"With Komui. Why?"

"Guess what?"

"What now?"

"I've got a date tonight." Lavi was grinning from ear to ear. Then he got punched by Bookman.

"Ouch? You old geezer! That hurt!"

"Fool! Is it one of the new exorcists?"

"Ya why?"

"They have not been cleared of all suspicions. They could still be an enemy." Bookman went to hit Lavi again, but he dodged.

"The fact that the Order still doesn't trust me and my sister is a little harsh. I'm pretty sure we saved you guys a few years back. Before Allen came, when there was that attack. You and Lavi had just arrived after we left. Of course we looked different... well she looked different. I don't like changing my appearance or name every few years like she does."

"So you were the ones who helped us. Forgive me for not recognizing you. I did see you sneaking out, but your faces were covered."

"Oh ya back then we wore masks to hide the scars, but now we just use make-up."

"Scars? What scars?" Lavi's eyes widened.

"We fought the Noah enough to get a few battle scars. My scars cover my right eye and the left half of my jaw. Therese's cover her cheeks and neck." Sylvia pointed to her face, as if trying to get them to notice the hidden marks.

"I had no idea Therese had scars."

"Ya, but don't mention it to her, she hates it."

"Alright. I got to go find Yuu-chan. Komui said we have a mission." Lavi stood up.

"I have to go too. And Lavi remember 7 o'clock is when it all goes down."

"Ya, I can't wait!" Lavi wandered to Kanda's room.

"Should I knock or break in and die?" Lavi raised his hand to the door, but Kanda turned the corner. His hand on Mugen.

"Baka-Usagi what are you doing in front of my room?"

"Relax Yuu-chan. Komui's got a mission for us." Lavi stepped back, his hands raised in surrender.

"Che." They walked through the halls down to Komui's office.

"There you two are. You are going to Poland tomorrow. You will be going with Kasumi and Therese. There appears to be at least three pieces of innocence."

"Three? Sounds like fun. And it's tomorrow, that means I don't have to cancel my date tonight."

Kanda scrunched his face up in confusion. "Baka-Usagi. You were actually able to get a date? That's new."

"Yuu-chan! Don't be mean. You have Kasumi, Allen has Sylvia, and now I have Therese."

"Ah so you got Therese. That's good. Be careful though, Therese packs quite a punch." Komui leaned his hands on his desk.

"I can handle it Komui."

Just then Lavi flew forwards, hit a wall and fell, clutching his shoulder.

"Can you handle that? Hah! Komui warned you my punches hurt."

"Ah good you two are here" Komui smiled, completely ignoring the whimpering Lavi.

"Owww! Therese that hurt! How the hell do you punch so hard?"

"I just do. It's a special skill."

"Anyways, you four will be leaving for Poland tomorrow."

"Mmmk. That means we get to have our date Lavi. I hope your shoulder gets better by tonight."

She winked at him and pulled Kasumi out the door.

"You have a date with him?"

"Ya, he asked me out earlier."

They wandered through the halls. When they came upon Sylvia's room. What they heard was something they would have never thought they would hear.

"Allen you're going too fast! I'll never learn if you don't slow down! That's better."

Therese kicked down the door, fire in her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Therese you broke my door." Sylvia whined softly.

Kasumi looked around, and saw Allen shuffling a deck of cards, really, really slowly.

"Why did you let her break my door Kasumi?" Sylvia asked without taking her eyes off of Allen hands.

"Allen I think I get it now. Let me try."

He handed her the deck. Sylvia started to shuffle them so fast it was all just a blur of colours.

"Sorry I'll fix your door." Therese mumbled under her breath. She picked it up and reattached the door to it's hinges.

"Therese lets play poker."

Allen's face scared her. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"No sorry I have to get ready for my date with Lavi."

This time Sylvia was grinning.

"So he asked you out? Excellent."

"You two scare me. I'm leaving. Bye."

"I'm going too. Have fun playing poker you two." Kasumi stepped back towards the left the room. Allen turned to Sylvia who was still grinning.

"Poker is boring. What about strip poker?"

Allen blushed.

"A-are you sure?"

"Deal the cards Allen."

He swallowed but agreed, silently shuffling and dealing the cards. Kanda was looking for Kasumi, he was told that somebody saw her in Sylvia's room. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sylvia chimed.

"Che"

"Oh good KANDA! It's open!"

"No Kanda don't come in!"

It was to late, Kanda walked in, and gripped the wall to stop himself from falling to the floor laughing. Allen was sitting on the floor in his boxers. The rest of his clothes were in a pile beside Sylvia she was shuffling a deck of cards.

"Moyashi..You were finally beat!"

He walked over and picked up the pile of clothes.

"Kanda put my clothes down."

"No."

Allen paled.

"But Kanda that's my only exorcist coat."

"Then you'll have to look extra hard to find it."

Kanda ran from the room.

"Shit Sylvia chase him while I get dressed."

"Kay."

She ran out of the room just in time to see Kanda run down the hall.

"Kanda! Give Allen his clothes back!"

She chased him around the order. Once she caught him he had already hidden all the clothes. Sylvia was yelling at him, when Kasumi turned the corner.

"What's going on?"

"Get him to tell me where he hid Allen's clothes!"

"She can't. No one can."

Kasumi walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered something in his ear. Kanda's eyes widened, and he smiled.

"They're hidden in the kitchen, science dept., Lavi's room, Lenalee's room, and Hevlaska's chambers."

"I'm not even going to ask what you said. Thank you Kanda."

Sylvia left and went to the various places collecting the articles of clothing. She walked back to her room, and opened the door. Allen was still in his boxers.

"My other clothes are dirty."

He said while sniffling. *Achoo* Sylvia sighed while she threw the pile of clothes at him. Within a few seconds Allen was dressed again.

"Lets not play that again."

"Awww."


End file.
